Nuncα olvides que te quiero
by Renne.M
Summary: Cap 4: -Hola príncipe...-. Dejó de sentir... dejó de respirar... no le podía pasar esto, no ahora. /AMUTO.
1. Prólogo

***Nunca olvides; que te quiero…***

***Prólogo***

***Amu Hinamori***

* * *

-Muchachos; entiendan… si no pasan la tesis, Baldobinos**1** no los va a pasar… y de nada les va a servir el haber llegado hasta acá…-. El profesor habló queriendo asustarnos, pero en realidad era cierto, ese profesor no nos pasaría la carrera ni en un millón de años aunque fuéramos Dios.

Y yo; por supuesto, no había viajado hasta Francia a hacer mi carrera en actuación, y que Abundes**2** y Boldobinos no me pasaran…

-Supongo que con esto, entendieron, que sus tesis serán diferentes para cada quien…-. Todos soltaron un áspero, ¿Qué? Al unísono, pero yo ni siquiera me inmuté. Amaba la carrera con cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo, nadie me iba a impedir que terminara esto, así muriera…

-Formen una fila…-. Abundes nos señaló una línea recta al frente de sus oficinas, supusimos que alguien, como Baldobinos, estaría dentro… entró a las oficinas rápidamente, todos murmuraban algo que comprendí como no me interesa.

La fila tardaba mucho en avanzar, me estaba poniendo ansiosa, la goma de mascar que mantenía en la boca había perdido sabor hacía media hora, y los dientes comenzaban a molestarme. Sonreí al ver, que el tiempo se me había pasado, faltaban CINCO personas para que yo pasara.

-¿Quieres pasar? Yo muero de nervios, aún no quiero pasar…-. Me dijo un chico frente mío, agradecí a los mil vientos que me dejara un lugar menos, otras dos personas avanzaron.

Lo que parecía una eternidad, al fin se acabó. Tomé la perilla metálica en mis manos. Abrí para dar de lleno con la pequeña salita. Un escritorio de caoba finamente tallado, una silla con respaldo ancho en cuero negro, varios archivos sobre el cristal que cubría la madera del escritorio… y frente a mí, los dos profes más rigurosos en toda Francia. Abundes y Baldobinos.

-Hinamori Amu, asistencia perfecta, trabajo hechos, todo parece estar en orden. Bien; supongo que podemos darte la tesis de _plan de la glace_-. Pude notar como Abundes abría los ojos desmesuradamente. –¡Pe-pero Baldobinos! ¡Eso es inmoral! Sólo tú has hecho esa tesis-. Baldobinos sonrió.

-Y por eso mismo, esta chica tiene el mismo, sino, mujer parecida a mí-. ¿Debía sentirme halagada? –Su trabajo, señorita Hinamori, es ir a una institución de bachillerato, y dar clases de teatro-. ¿ERA TODO? ¿SÓLO ESO?

-¿Es todo?-. Pregunté sintiéndome ofendida.

-Aún no acabo; su trabajo, consiste en enamorar, seducir, hechizar, utilice los sinónimos que quiera, a su profesor contrincante… Él imparte clases de violín y de coro, nunca le ha gustado el teatro, pero ese será SU trabajo, hacer que se enamore en un plazo de un año, ese será su proyecto tesis, utilice los medios que necesite-. Habló el profesor frente a mí.

-¿Y cómo entraré a ese bachillerato?-. Pregunté, al suponer que era un colegio privado y hasta internado sería.

-Es un internado a las afueras de Dordoña, un bonito internado para gente de altos recursos, estará todo arreglado, usted deberá estar allá en menos de una semana-. Habló, Abundes me indicó que saliera rápido de la oficina, me dio una hoja con instrucciones a seguir. Indicaciones ridículas como "Evita decir que es tu proyecto" o peor aun "Evita ser descubierta"

Salí de ahí, bajé las escaleras de mi instituto. ¿Una semana? Debía preparar todo, clases, indicaciones, abarcar todo terreno para chicos de bachillerato de altos recursos, todo en menos de una semana… tenía que ir allá y engañar a un tío ¿Nerd? ¿Y si lo era? Comenzaba a aterrarme la idea de tener que hacer aquello…

Por cierto, soy Amu Hinamori, tengo 20 años, ¿Raro que ya termine la universidad? Más raro que tu tesis se base en el engaño.

* * *

**El hombre es mortal por sus temores e inmortal por sus pasiones…****"**

**Pitágoras de Samos.**

* * *

_¿Raro? ¿Incoherente? ¿MUY pequeño? Lo sé, pero si yo hubiera podido expresar todo el fic en tres palabras hubiera sido Dios y la persona más feliz. ¿Quieren saber qué pareja es la protagonista? Se trata de un híbrido humano-gato, muy guapo, altanero, arrogante y por demás galante. Una chica de mirada felina, y de corazón bruto. ¿Necesito decir más? Ash, AMUTO! Yo sé que esa palabra escrita por mis dedos se lee demás de sexy, pero me desgasto. Este fic, quiero dedicarlo a mi profesor de teatro, Nahúm, te amo maldito, sólo por ser tú. Y a Lelouch66 por que el fic, en sí, es SUYO._

_1: Baldobinos: Profesor de Estética en mi bachillerato._

_2: Abundes: Profesor de Cálculo en mi bachillerato._

_Owari. Renné. _


	2. Azul

***Nunca olvides; que te quiero…***

***2. Azul***

* * *

_Dordoña, Francia. A.M. GTM +1:OO. _

**V**olteó la vista hacía los más ínfimos lugares. Espectacular. Podía leerle hasta en las letras pirograbadas en las rejas de aquél internado.

_« Collège: Hawk sur les montagnes enneigées »_

La peli-rosa se estremeció levemente al observar aquélla imponente institución, estaba segura que Baldobinos se las pagaría algún día. Tocó el timbrecito que había a un lado de las rendijas más altas, negras con letras blancas.

Según por lo que había entendido de las instrucciones, el colegio estaba destinado para los alumnos de familias mayormente adineradas de toda Francia, y en su interior por lo menos 48 clubs estaban destinados para las artes y los deportes.

Una camarita señaló su cabeza. Sabía que alguien la observaba desde el otro lado, obvio, un joven se acercó por los jardines y las arboledas… de cabellos rubios y mirada rojiza. Supuso que era alguien del interior, tal vez de mantenimiento.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?-. Habló el joven con una voz potente, cargada de vida y dulce. Sonrió levemente observando a la chica, Amu sonrió igualmente recordando lo que Abundes le había dicho.

"_-Cuando llegues, un joven te va a estar esperando, será rubio, dale esto-. Le pasó un sobre sellado con tinta roja."_

-Buenas tardes-. La chica le pasó el sobrecito al joven, el chico, al observar el sello portando el escudo de armas de la universidad, abrió la rendija derecha, haciéndole a la chica un ademán para que pasara sin despegar la vista del papel, lo abrió con sumiso cuidado de no romperlo…

Dentro se hallaban aquéllas palabras que su mismo padre había leído con aquél que alguna vez fue su maestro. Sonrió al ver las cosas se repetían.

-Veo que todo esto es una terrible repetición, perdón, soy Tadase Hotori, sub-director del colegio-. Amu, que hasta el momento se había mantenido un poco firme, en la extensión de la palabra, no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos, ¿Terrible repetición? ¿Ah?

-Soy Amu Hinamori, supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí-.

-En efecto, acompáñame-.

Amu entró por primera vez y notar algo muy particular, todo estaba perfectamente protegido, había guardias en cada lado de aquéllos edificios que se hacían pasar por internado, cámaras rodeaban todo el lugar encerrado por una gran muralla.

Amu se sorprendió de sobre-manera, ella no venía de una familia tan rica, toda su familia era artista, su mamá era dueña de una importante revista de modas, su padre era uno de los más exitosos fotógrafos japoneses, su hermana ya estaba por empezar su gira artística como cantante en Japón.

Pero lo que pasaba en Japón; se quedaba en Japón.

Entreabrió las puertas dejándola pasar solamente a ella. Al entrar, sintió como si estuviera en una galería de arte de oro. Pisos de madera de pino verde, un refrescante aroma a rosas salía de aquél lugar, era un gran pasillo que daba a diferentes lugares, al fondo había unas grandes escaleras.

Por lo menos, había tres pisos, no podía distinguir cuántos había. Después de las escaleras había otra puertecita. –Este es el edificio de asignaturas y propedéuticos, aquí es donde se imparten las clases-. ¿QUÉ? Era el edificio completo SÓLO para los salones de clases, oficinas y orientaciones.

El joven siguió caminando delante de Amu indicándole una que otra cosa verdaderamente importante de aquél lugar. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras pudo notar que en efecto, había dos pisos más sobre aquél lugar, supuso que cada uno contenía más habitaciones.

Las puertas eran de cristal, y daban de lleno a jardines imponentes, rosas, arboledas, margaritas, hasta acónitos había en aquél lugar, todo en perfecta sincronización.

–Estos son los jardines principales, aquí es donde los alumnos pasan tiempos de calidad…-. Una placita de situaba al frente de ellos, un gran kiosco color perla estaba al centro, varias bancas de metal rodeaban el jardín, y un gran reloj imitando al Big Ben se situaba al lado izquierdo.

-Impresionante-. Amu no pudo evitar que una mueca de asombro le impregnara la cara. Tadase sonrió levemente, siguió su caminar, hasta llegar a otro edificio, un poco más grande que el anterior.

Era de un color vino quemado por fuera, con unas grandes puertas de cristal polarizado. Tadase abrió las puertas, para dar con una sala común, sillones de piel marrón abarrotaban la estancia, una pantalla de plasma negra colgada de la pared.

Mesas de fino cristal adornadas con flores, y después, unos pasillos. –Estos son los dormitorios de los alumnos-. Habló Tadase.

-Lo maestros no dormimos aquí?-.

Tadase no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño un poco; pero nada notorio. Le indicó con un movimiento quinestésico que salieran de aquél lugar, un edificio más pequeño, no mucho en realidad de color blanco se situaba y tenía unas grandes puertas de madera con tallados. Tadase abrió las grandes perillas dejando ver la parecida sala común de la anterior, sólo que esta con más habitaciones que pasillos.

Una habitación se podía observar era la cocina, otra un comedor con al menos 24 sillas. Unas escaleras de madera estaban también ahí, pasaban a las partes altas del edificio. –Ustedes duermen aquí-. Habló el joven mostrándole las escaleras.

Subieron pasando sus manos por los pasamanos y llegar al primer corredor donde había unas 27 puertas. La guió por el ancho corredor mientras todas las habitaciones, con sus puertas de madera mantenían un número impreso en ellas.

Subieron otras escaleras hasta observar otro corredor con el casi mismo número de habitaciones. Siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar a una habitación "28O" Tadase sacó una llavecilla de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. La habitación era muy simple. Una cama de dos plazas se situaba pegada a la pared, sábanas blancas y almohadas del mismo color.

Un escritorio con una lámpara de noche, unos cuantos libros sobre teoría de la geometría. _Qué porquería_. Un librero a un lado, una puertita, que supo descifrar como otra habitación dentro, una televisión de pantalla plana pequeña, un sillón pequeño color hueso y un gran ventanal adornado con una cortina color azul marino.

-Ésta es tu habitación-. Habló el chico rubio indicándole que dejara sus cosas ahí. Amu colocó su maleta enseguida del escritorio. Tadase observó los movimientos sumisos de la chica.

-Sé por lo que estás aquí, y aunque no lo creas, vienes TAMBIÉN a trabajar, así que por favor has un buen trabajo. Te presentaré más tarde al profesor Tsukiyomi-. _(N/a: A que enganché a todas con esa palabra…)_ Así que era Tsukiyomi.

-Bueno-. Habló la chica observándolo detenidamente. El chico suspiró. –Este es tu horario, tu primera clase empezará siempre a las nueve de la mañana y la última siempre será a las siete, tu salón es el de actos, tercer piso mano izquierda-. Salió del cuarto para dejar a la chica a solas con sus cosas.

Amu se inquietó un poco. ¿Y si no lo hacía bien? Toda su preparación se iría al COÑO.

* * *

**S**ubió las escaleras por enésima, si bien había contado, había sido 30 escalones, los cuales ni eran bonitos, ni le gustaban, odiaba el ejercicio más que nada en el mundo. Era las ocho y treinta cuando por fin había llegado a su salón.

Era ENORME, estaba la tarima, varias sillas, a los lados varios tipos de accesorios, escenografías péquelas y grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar el frescor del otoño…

Su vida acabaría, YA.

* * *

**F**altaban por lo menos 20 minutos para que su clase empezara, se recargó en la silla de su escritorio. Se talló el ojo izquierdo con la manga de su camisa, observó todo a su alrededor lo tenían hasta la MADRE.

-Sí, dicen que acaba de llegar…-. Habló una chica que entraba con otra a su salón. –Oh, buenos días profesor Tsukiyomi-. Dijo la chica peli-violácea al verlo sentado en su escritorio.

-Buenos días, ¿Quién acaba de llegar?-. Habló queriendo enterarse de las últimas noticias de la escuela.

-Oh, pues verá, una nueva maestra de Teatro, dicen que es muy chic y que acaba de salir de la universidad-. Habló la chica emocionada.

¿Enserio? ¿El INÚTIL de Tadase había aceptado a otro? Dios, ese hombre jamás aprendería. Los alumnos empezaron a entrar rápidamente a su aula y colocarse en sus respectivos asientos. Tsukiyomi sonrió para sí, ¿Una nueva? ¿Otra a la cuál utilizar? Sonaba interesante a sus oídos.

-SILENCIO, LA CLASE VA A COMENZAR-.

* * *

**V**arios alumnos comenzaron a llegar a su sala y a decir cosas imperceptibles para sus oídos. Tragó saliva pesadamente, quería huir de ese lugar… cuando supuso que todos los alumnos había llegado, fue al cajón de su escritorio y descubrió que en efecto varias listas había con los nombres de cada alumno, tenía impreso su nombre al principio del papel…

Comenzó a tomar lista, todos los alumnos respondían con un Presente. Cuando al fin terminó de pasar lista, observó a todos y cada uno de ellos con su uniforme negro y rojo, le sorprendió de sobremanera ver a tantos alumnos.

-Buenos días; soy Amu Hinamori, y seré su maestra de teatro durante toda su estancia en el bachiller…-. Algunas chicas no pudieron evitar hablar acerca de su atuendo, acerca de su cabello, los chicos no dejaban de mirarla a los ojos etcétera…

-Bien, primero que nada… debemos comenzar con los calentamientos…-. Habló levantándose del escritorio al tiempo que les señalaba el levantarse de sus lugares…

* * *

**S**us clases había sido agetreadísimas, algo le decía que no sólo los grupos que le habían tocado hoy, eran los únicos; se mantenía con la mirada baja observando los papeles y metiéndolos al escritorio, suspiró.

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor pedirle a Baldobinos otra tesis-. Habló como un susurro.

-Amu, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien…-. Dijo una voz, la misma de la mañana, Tadase estaba en el marco de su salón… Amu giró la vista para encararlo y asentir levemente…

Cuando estuvo frente a él sonrió. –Trata de no babear mucho-. ¿Perdón? ¿A qué se refería?

Salieron del salón observando el corredor… entraron a otro salón, igual de grande que el suyo, tenía impreso en la puerta Salón de rondalla. Amu se congeló al instante, el momento había llegado. No podía hacerlo, bueno en realidad no se sentía tan calificada como para hacerlo, no aún, quién sabe qué clase de cromañón se encontraría al otro lado de aquélla puerta.

Tadase tocó levemente la puerta, se oyó un ruido incalificable y algo así como un pase después. Tadase tomó la perilla en su puerta y detrás de un escritorio de madera igual al de Amu, se encontraban unos cabellos azulados y despeinados guardando algo.

Amu pasó cuando Tadase se lo indicó. –Ikuto, mira, te presento a tu nueva compañera de trabajo. Amu Hinamori-. Ikuto al hacer la acción de levantarse se golpeó levemente la cabeza con una caja que había en el escritorio. –Ahhhh mierda-. Susurró al sentir el dolor.

Amu sonrió en sí. Tengo que engañarlo a él… Ikuto giró su rostro antes imperceptible…

Ojos zafiro, cabello azulado… piel vagamente morena, labios carnosos y rosáceos… cuerpo delgado pero bien ejercitado, con una playera negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo, un pantalón blanco y zapatos azabaches. Amu intentó seguir el consejo de Tadase de no babear mucho, pero era casi imposible teniendo frente a ella tal situación de fisionomía.

Ikuto caminó en un estado de pseudo-trance al ver a la criaturita que se posaba a un lado de Tadase, no sobrepasa su edad, era más pequeña que él, seguro. De cabellos rosáceos, ojos dorados y brillantes como el sol, piel nívea y que hasta podía catalogar como deliciosa… no pudo evitar formular varias acciones que podría hacer con esa chica…

Cuando estuvo por fin frente a ella le sonrió estirando su mano. –Tsukiyomi Ikuto, es un placer…-.

Amu intentando usar lo que le quedaba de facultad mental, sonrió. –Hinamori Amu, el gusto es mío-. _¿Yo dije eso? ¡Que me trague el escritorio!_

Ikuto, como el hombre libidinoso que era lamió sus labios. Sonrió sabiendo que la había atrapado a la primera.

* * *

**P**or fin en su habitación, extrañaba el sentir las sábanas recorrerle la piel, tomó un baño primero y después se recostó con el cabello aún mojado. Quería que Morfeo se la llevara completamente, le importaba muy poco si moría en ese instante.

Llevó sus palmas cada una a sus mejillas. Dios. Era un ser imponente ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Seguir así como así? No creía que sus capacidades fueran tantas para impresionar a tal hombre… pero dejó de pensar al sentir cómo sus párpados caían lentamente.

Algo le impedía el respirar, no sabía bien qué era. Abrió los ojos pero todo seguía oscuro. Lo abrió más casi hasta salírsele de las órbitas pero todo seguía oscuro, intentó mover sus brazos pero se le impidió ya que los tenía ambos arriba de la cabeza… -¿Qué?-. Articuló…

-Shhhh, no será la primera vez que tengas sexo conmigo…-. Habló una voz dulzona y ronca, lamió el lóbulo izquierdo de la chica mientras Amu sentía un suspirito emanarle de la garganta…

-I…Ikuto…-. Sí, había sido ella la que dijera ese nombre, el aludido no respondió, guió esa intrépida lengua por la mejilla de la chica hasta llegar y lamer los labios de la peli-rosa. Amu abrió su boca al tiempo de que la lengua penetraba en ella y comenzaba a lamer la suya…

Al mismo tiempo Amu digirió un gemido que amenazaba presto a salir de ella… se sentía vulnerable… una mano; una desconocida invadió los botones de su camisa de dormir… unos deditos jugaban hasta arrancarla suavemente. Y la boca que hasta el momento se había mantenido trabajando en la suya, fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello mordiéndolo con sus colmillos arrancándole a la chica gritillos entrecortados de dolor y placer…

Ikuto sonrió observando libidinosamente a la chica…

Guió su mano por el camino que se internaba entre los pechos bien formados de la chica bajando su diestra lengua por ahí, mientras Amu deseaba tomar posesión de aquellos cabellos del desconocido y halarlos más hacia abajo…

Pero sus manos seguían atadas a la cama, si pudiera desamarrarse sería todo mucho más fácil, pero la verdad estaba imposibilitada... -Ikuto...-. Gimió.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre a Ikuto, se deshizo de la estorbosa prenda de la chica, su pantaleta. Guió su mano formando círculos hasta llegar abajo… Amu sentía esa lengua dura emanarle en cada célula que se le evaporaba con el sudorcito…

Y justo cuando la lengua de Ikuto iba a llegar a su región pélvica como lo había soñado…

Despertó.

* * *

**Horrores ortográficos, consúltenlos con mi abogado. me despido, regreso como en un mes $: perdónenme...**

**Owari. Renné.**


	3. Bebida

***Nunca olvides; que te quiero…***

***3. Bebida***

* * *

**S**e despertó de genio. No había podido dormir bien después de semejante sueño que le abundaba. Se dirigió a la puertecita que había en su recamara y descubrir qué madres había adentro. Y en efecto; un baño, con una tina un retrete y un lavamanos con una estantería con toallas blancas y suaves.

Cerró la puerta del baño con seguro, no era como que alguien fuera a entrar pero por si las dudas. Se retiró el pantalón de dormir, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su sueño, justo al tiempo de quitarse el pantalón resbaló.

-Ahh por una mierda-. Se dio un santo jodazo que le dejaría una marca en la cabeza de por vida, por lo menos por todo el día. Definitivamente hoy no iba a ser su día.

Abrió el agua caliente esperando que saliera e inundara la tina completa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente llena, se metió de golpe en ella. Le penetró en los poros aquélla deliciosa sustancia matutina. Cerró los ojos tranquilamente, tenía una agenda un poco ajetreada, tenía que conocer las características de los chicos, para saber en qué obra los pondría, tenía varias obras.

Salió de la tina para pasar la toalla blanca como espuma por su cuerpo; avivando en su mente las imágenes de aquél peculiar sueño…

Sacudió la cabeza.

Portaba un short negro de vestir, una camisa de hombre blanca con el cuello negro, una chaqueta negra de tela satinada, un collar indio y pulseras del mismo, zapatos de tacón negros de charol, un reloj marca _Swatch, _unos lentes color café, recogió su cabello en una coleta y dejó que el flequillo cayera por su frente.

Bajó las escaleras de su edificio y se dirigió al comedor. Había alguien más leyendo una revista de modas, supo que por cortesía aun que no le conociera, debía de saludarle… suspiró retraídamente guiando su mirada hacia la cafetera…

-Buenos días-. Articuló débilmente. El chico que se encontraba leyendo la revista la retiró de su vista para ahora observar a la chica. Y ahí estaba un chico de ojos verdosos y de cabellos cafés… Amu no giró a verlo.

-Buenos días, Amu-. Oh rayos, eso era algo que le molestaba; que conocieran su nombre y que ella no conociera los nombres. –Soy Kukkai Souma-. Suspiró, menos mal, así ya no sonaría tan… mal… levantó su brazo izquierdo haciendo un signo de saludo dejando ver su tatuaje de la Virgen María que le rodeaba todo el brazo.

-Me han dicho, que vienes para engañar a Ikuto-. Amu trató de no escupir parte del café que se había llevado a la boca.

-¿Disculpa?-. Habló ella queriendo salir de ahí.

-Sí, acompáñame-.

* * *

**L**legaron al salón de fotografía, Kukkai abrió la puerta para que la oscuridad abarrotara toda la estancia. –Espera, ah maldito interruptor-. Habló Kukkai palpando toda el aula en busca del interruptor, cuando por fin lo encontró, Amu pudo notar un salón hermosamente detallado… miles de fotografías en blanco y negro, en sepia, en negativo… todas precisamente tomadas…

-Quiero unas de esas para mi sala…-. Habló Amu. Kukkai sonrió.

-Necesito una modelo, una nueva, ¿Estás libre?-. Le dijo a la chica, quien sonrió.

-Claro, pon la hora y fecha-. Sonrió sentándose en el escritorio del muchacho, él rió suavemente pero paró en seco.

-Soy amigo de Ikuto; sé como es, sé que descubre las cosas antes de saber que van a pasar, sabe encubrir cualquier cosa, nada se le va de las manos… Sólo te digo que necesitas una muy buena técnica para engancharle…-. Sonrió inocentemente.

Amu medio tragó saliva, sabía que tenía que hacer algo muy MUY bueno para tenerlo donde lo necesitaba…

-Sólo te digo; si lo logras… no lo lastimes mucho…-. Dijo Kukkai sacando de un estante las cámaras de diferentes tamaños…

* * *

**L**levó sus manos a su rostro; estaba frustrado, no había podido dormir muy bien que digamos; él velaba por la seguridad de ese colegio, su padre lo había fundado, no podía permitir que cualquiera viniera a dar clases…

-Buenos días, profesor…-. Los chicos comenzaron a llegar a su aula… destapó su rostro. Llevaba una camisa de salir blanca, una corbata café amarrada a ella, un suéter beige con bordes negros y bolsillos, un saco de salir negro opaco, un pantalón entubado negro con un cintillo y unos tenis vans grises.

Su cabello estaba desarreglado ligeramente. Alguien tocó el marco.

-Ikuto; hoy habrá una fiesta, ¿Deseas ir?-. Preguntó Tadase aún desde el marco de la puerta, Ikuto se levantó observándolo…

-Claro…-. Dijo simplemente.

-Bien; salón _Marshata_, nueve de la noche, no llegues tarde-. Habló, golpeando ligeramente el marco y salir de ahí. Licor, como le hacía falta a su organismo para alejarse de toda esa mediocridad…

* * *

**P**or un maldito demonio… todos eran excelentes… excelentes en cada cosa que hacían… tuvo que aplaudir, no dejaban de impresionarla…

-Bueno, Kasia, Moira, Caroline, Franzi, Loris, Tania, Duygu, Morly y… Sebastiane… Ustedes, protagonizarán la obra de La casa de Bernarda Alba-. Habló Amu observando a los chicos que mayor calificación tenían… todos sonrieron y asintieron…

-Boris, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, y Nadeshiko… Ustedes harán la de La Tinaja-. El trío de chicas brincaron al estar juntas… ambos chicos sonrieron…

-Y el resto, harán la obra de Somos un recuerdo…-. Todos comenzaron a murmurar…

-Chicos de la Casa de Bernarda, lo quiero también los sábados aquí… de 10 a 12 del medio día, su obra es un poco más complicada pero sé que las sacaremos adelante…-. Las chicas gritaron entusiasmadas, la nueva maestra era mucho más linda que el profesor anterior…

-Amu; necesito hablar contigo…-. Habló un chico desde fuera tocando después levemente la puerta. Amu se congeló al instante, dudaba seriamente que fuera él, pero ¿Y si, si era? A la mierda, ella pasaba…

-Me lleva la…-. Omitió cualquier palabra obscena que amenazara con salir de su boca, menores presentes, un gran murmullo, algo como un _IIIII_ se oyó por todo el salón, sonrió y hasta rió un poco… -Sí es que lo amo descontroladamente…-. Llevó una mano a su pecho, todos los chicos del aula rieron. –Boris, Kasia, y Yaya, encárguense de las obras-. Los tres chicos asintieron repartiendo los libretos…

Amu abrió la puerta de su salón, encontrándose con la mirada de Tadase puesta en sí. Sonrió gentilmente. La jaló para que cerrara la puerta de la sala.

-Escucha; el director hizo una fiesta por tu llegada, pero puedes utilizarlo, hazlo rápido; y lo tendrás bajo tus pies…-.

-¿Perdón? No puedo hacerlo rápido Tadase… Me dieron un año para hacerlo-. Habló la chica al borde de la locura, también ella querría hacerlo rápido, pero no podía contradecir a Baldobinos…

-Shit, salón _Marshata_ nueve en punto-. Dijo él para salir corriendo…

Abrió la puerta. –SILENCIO-. Gritó, sintiendo la sangre explotarle por dentro…

* * *

**T**ocó la puerta; ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué lo hacía… -Kukkai…-. Habló, esperando que su amigo pudiera ayudarlo…

-¿Qué pasa Ikuto?-. Habló el muchacho mientras abría y dejaba ver su morena piel del torso sin nada que le cubriera, sólo un pantalón negro.

-Necesito ayuda-. Habló Ikuto ya cambiado para la fiesta. Pantalón de cuero negro, converses negros camisa de cebra y chamarra de cuerpo encima, cabello despeinado y su tatuaje en el cuello.

-No veo que ayuda podrías necesitar aparte de condones, están en el tercer cajón-. Habló Kukkai colocándose un aretillo de plata en su oído derecho.

-Creo que estoy enamorado-. Habló el chico peli-azul… Kukkai se paralizó al instante…

-No me jodas Ikuto; ¿De quién?-. Habló temiendo que fuera ella.

-De la nueva maestra de Teatro… Hoy la vi, se veía tan hermosa, y es tan dulce… no… no pude resistirme a sus encantos… la amo-. Habló con el corazón en la boca.

-Pasaré por ella; tienes que venir conmigo-. Habló el castaño evadiendo una posible respuesta.

-Gracias-. Kukkai no lo miró…

* * *

**A**lzó el vestido entre sus manos; negro, hasta las rodillas con encajes en la parte del pecho… botines negros de tacón, perfecto. Si esa era la oportunidad que se le presentaba; esperaba hacerlo como toda una profesional.

Tocaron a su puerta; colocándose rápidamente su vestido…

-Estás lista, ¿Verdad?-. Habló la voz cantora de Kukkai fuera de la habitación, se cepilló velozmente el cabello y abrió la puerta.

-Va…monos…-. Habló observando a Ikuto junto con el chico; sonriendo seductoramente recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada…

* * *

**L**a noche-madrugada ya estaba más que entrada…gente ebria iba para allá y para acá cayéndose con su propio peso… _Juro jamás tomar para ponerme tan apendejada… _Repetía la chica una y otra vez en su cabeza al ver a las chicas sentadas encimas de los hombres…

Alguien la tomó por la cintura juntándola a otro cuerpo, sintiendo algo abultado entre sus glúteos…

-Oye hermosa; te gustaría sentir algo grande entre las piernas…-. Habló alguien en un estado de ebriedad muy grande, se asustó por un momento, al sentir que el alcohol que ella había ingerido estaba comenzando a causar efectos propios…

-Suel…Suéltame…-. Habló la chica sintiendo la voz írsele con cada palabras… -Ikuto suéltame…-. Habló la chica; pensado que sería él, el salón de pronto se tornó oscuro… no podía ver nada, sintió como la giraban para comenzar a lamer su cuello… -Basta…-. Trataba de zafarse pero no podía.

-TE DIJO QUE LA SOLTARAS, IMBÉCIL-. Por un momento; dejó de sentir, sólo pudo mirar aquéllos ojos azules que le gustaban internarse en los suyos antes de que la tomara en sus brazos y cayera presa del alcohol…

* * *

**Sí, fui yo, lo admito.**

**Gracias a: Yunaa Chaan; Anake-Chan XP; LuNaShinRa; Finn-chan, CraseK & XxLadyUchihaxX por haberme posteado, no saben cómo me alegraron sus posts, y Crasek: ya me casé contigo en la kermés, además Bryan es mi vida por el momento ¬¬**

**Próximo capítulo: chan can chan chaaan.**

**Saludos!**


	4. Cuando un corazón

***Nunca olvides; que te quiero…***

***4. Cuando un corazón.***

* * *

**Atención: **_Capítulo complicado, estragos de la fiesta, -lo que no se vio-, seguimiento del fic, lenguaje __**MUY altisonante, lime…**__ si eres menor de edad, ya sé que no vas a dejar de leer esto, pero ten una ventana de emergencia por si tu computadora es local. Shugo chara! No es mío, yo sólo tomo a Ikuto T. Como mi esclavo sexual, o al menos; eso quiero XD_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**S**alió de las instalaciones rápido. Lo que no le gustaba era que eran casi las 4 de la tarde, su descanso duraba una hora, una hora exacta para ir a una tienda, elegir el atuendo perfecto, volver y tener todo listo para las 8 y 30 que Kukkai pasara por ella.

Cogió un taxi fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela y le indicó que la llevara al centro. El taxista apresuró un poco el paso al recibir una carga extra por parte de la chica, Amu venía cuestionándose en silencio… Ikuto era una divinidad de hombre… se preguntaba si de verdad era buena idea hacer lo que ella iba a hacer.

No era moralmente bueno, era casi inmoral, obstinado, una aberración. Era parte de la culminación de sus estudios; eso ella lo entendía a la perfección… aún así, no lo concebía como pieza fundamental para decir que era sólo por eso y que si era así, estaba bien.

Sin embargo; también debía entender que si hacía eso; no debía jugar la misma moneda que Ikuto le jugara, es decir, si Ikuto se llegara a enamorar de ella realmente ¿No iba a ir ella también a enamorarse de él también, verdad?

Eso sí sería como matar a una persona antes de tiempo.

-Señorita, llegamos-. Habló el hombre corpulento en la cabina del frente. Amu giró el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada en la ventana. Centenares de tiendas; de todas las marcar reconocidas habidas y por haber…

Pagó con un billete de gran denominación y salió del taxi. Colocó su bolso de mano bajo su brazo y se adentró a la primera tienda _Chanel_ que vio.

* * *

**P**agó con tres billetes sin recibir nada de cambio, salió de ahí, ahora debía buscar unos zapatos. Se dirigió a paso rápido a otro establecimiento _Dolce & Gabanna_ que estaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Le quedaban menos de veinte minutos para llegar a la escuela.

Entró rápidamente, buscó la sección de zapatos de dama y fue corriendo hacia ella. Analizó rápidamente hasta encontrarlos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-. Habló un joven de mirada rojiza y cabello bicolor muy bien vestido.

-Sí, ¿Tendrás estos en número 5?-. Preguntó la chica observándolo detenidamente, a decir verdad, se parecía mucho a Ikuto, pero este tenía una belleza mucho más exótica que la de Ikuto. Su cabello estaba medio recogido por una coleta simple y era de dos tonalidades de azul, uno más claro en la parte frontal que la trasera, una sonrisa seductora y con un deje de picardía que la volvía loca por dentro…

-Enseguida-. El joven le guiñó el ojo en un gesto muy coqueto… Amu sólo sonrió rápidamente mientras veía al chico entrar a una bodega.

Cuando el chico volvió le entregó la caja de zapatos, Amu se midió el derecho, para confirmar que le quedaran… -Lucen muy bien…-. Habló el joven sosteniendo la caja… ¿Qué quería decirle, le estaba coqueteando? Amu sonrió levemente…

-Si es así, me los llevo-. Habló entregándole el zapato y rozando su mano con sus dedos… se giró sobre su eje para caminar hacía otra dirección. El chico sonrió, sacó algo de su blazer como una especie de post-it blanca y un bolígrafo. Garabateó algo, lo metió en uno de los zapatos y dejó la caja en la registradora.

Amu se encontraba viendo varios lentes muy hermosos, tomó unos negros totalmente semi-rectangulares con terminación en pico. Los llevó a la caja donde otro joven le esperaba para pagar. Sacó de su bolsa la tarjeta de crédito ya que se había quedado sin efectivo… le dio algo a firmar y salió de ahí, no sin antes escuchar de nuevo esa seductora voz…

-Espero que hayas disfrutado la compra… tal vez deberías volver pronto…-. Dijo el chico ladeando el rostro para mirarla mejor y escrutarla como queriendo desnudarla con la mirada…

-…Tal vez lo haga…-. Dijo la chica sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo… salió de ahí con las bolsas en la mano.

* * *

**S**e le había hecho tarde, ni siquiera había podido ir a su edificio y dejar las bolsas, llegó al salón con las bolsas y las dejó debajo del escritorio…

Los chicos abarrotaron rápidamente la estancia y comenzó sus clases.

Cuando por fin terminó, se dirigió a paso rápido ya que, -de nuevo-, se le había hecho tarde, y tenía sólo una hora para salir.

Buscó la llave de su habitación y entró, dejó todo sobre la cama, tomó ropa interior limpia y su toalla.

Llenó la bañera a tope, se metió dentro de ella, y empezó a masajear su cuero cabelludo con un champú de olor a sandía. Se mantuvo reflexiva por unos minutos… La verdad era que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de hacer aquello…

No quería dañar a Ikuto; es decir, engañarlo podía hacerlo, como parte de su actuación, pero no de una forma tan delicada como lo era el enamoramiento.

La verdad es que Ikuto era atractivo, y no se veía como que fuera una persona altanera, arrogante… ni nada por el estilo… aún así, aunque mucho trabajo le costara, sabía que tenía que hacer; sabía que el haberle pedido a Baldobinos otra tesis hubiera sido nunca conocerlo, y tal vez, después se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

Terminó de lavarse rápidamente.

Salió del cuarto de baño, abrió la bolsa del vestido… negro, con encajes en la parte del pecho, transparente en esa zona, entonces tomó un sostén de _Victoria's Secret_ con diamantes que había comprado en Japón y se lo colocó.

El vestido tenía un pequeño velo sobre la tela satinada que le daba un toque muy elegante. Sacó los botines que había comprado, cuando abrió la caja, algo como una post-it blanca estaba pegada a la bota izquierda, lo leyó para descubrir algo que le iluminó el rostro.

_Kai Hiwatari._

_6 627 23 45. _

_Llámame y tal vez pueda mostrarte algunos catálogos en mi departamento…_

Eso definitivamente era una opción, si las cosas al final nos salían bien; siempre quedaba un plan B, aunque Amu sabía a lo que el chico se refería con _catálogos y departamento_. Se puso los botines sin mayas o calcetas, esa noche en particular haría más frio que de costumbre, pero estaba segura de que sobreviviría.

Estás lista, ¿Verdad?-. Habló la voz cantora de Kukkai fuera de la habitación.

Tomó el vestido para metérselo rápidamente, dejó el post-it pegado en su cabecera y se puso los botines rápidamente. Se cepilló velozmente el cabello y abrió la puerta.

-Va…monos…-. Habló observando a Ikuto junto con el chico; sonriendo seductoramente recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada…

-Hola-. Saludó Ikuto escrutándola con la mirada, la chica realmente tenía muy buen cuerpo, una mirada inocente pero a la vez con una coquetería enorme que le gusta.

-Hola-. Saludó igualmente ella, Kukkai sólo analizaba la situación, esperaba que por la divinidad en la que nunca había creído, Ikuto se diera cuenta de algo de una buena vez, o que Amu decidiera no hacer lo que se le había ordenado, ya que de ninguna manera esto iba a terminar bien.

Caminaron escaleras abajo siendo participes de un absurdo silencio, llegaron al Volvo C30 negro de Kukkai, -Ni crean que me van a dejar de chofer, uno se viene enfrente conmigo-. Habló el chico castaño divertido.

-Las damas primero-. Dijo el peli-azul abriendo la puerta del copiloto para dejar que Amu pasara, en una situación real, con una vida real, Amu se habría sonrojado desmesuradamente al haber aceptado aquello, pero en una situación de compromiso, en una vida de compromiso, Amu no podía decir ni Mu.

Entró sentándose en el asiento de piel negra y de delicioso aroma.

Cuando todas las puertas de aquel automóvil estuvieron completamente cerradas… Kukkai lo encendió, el rugir del motor hizo vibrar un poco los asientos, la música comenzó a sonar, Kukkai bajó un poco el volumen, pero Amu supo descifrar esa canción de inmediato…

_En una foto te vi por primera vez… Hoy pasa el tiempo y en vivo te vuelvo a ver…_

-¿Podrías subir el volumen?-. Habló la peli-rosa. Kukkai acató la pregunta subiendo un poco más, sin despegar su vista de la carretera.

-¿Te gusta cómo canta Ami?-. Preguntó el peli-azul que hasta el momento no había hecho ruido alguno.

_Amor no juegues conmigo… yo para nada te quisiera de amigo; por ti daría, toda la vida, por ti sería lo que pidas corazón…_

-Ella es mi hermana…-. Habló la chica sintiéndose incómoda al oír esa parte de la canción, y en especial la canción.

-Oh; ya veo… ¿Podrías conseguirme un autógrafo de su compañera?-. Preguntó el castaño emoción pero sin despegar ni un segundo la vista de su camino.

-¿De Utau? Pues; no he hablado con ellas, pero veré que puedo hacer…-. Habló Amu sonriendo levemente.

Kukkai comenzó a casi convulsionarse en su asiento mientras Ikuto y Amu reían de las desquicias de su amigo, y en todo el camino, Kukkai no dejó de preguntarle a Amu sobre la chica.

_Si confundiste tu presentimiento, si decidiste que mejor es no soñar…_**1**

* * *

**A**l llegar fuera del establecimiento, podía observar que el lugar era muy elegante, al estilo de los bares.

Pudo identificar a varios profesores, tales como a Tadase y otros tantos de los que algún día se acordaría, al entrar, podía notar que eso en vez de bar parecía un cabaret, y es que había una tarima enorme con un micrófono y bocinas, al parecer se ofrecían conciertos y espectáculos ahí.

Kukkai les señaló una mesa alejada de casi toda civilización, a la izquierda donde estaba una de las bocinas, Amu pensó en un principio que sería un pequeño impedimento ya que el volumen sería muy alto, pero Kukkai le explicó que esas bocinas no las prendían. Un mesero se acercó a ellos a ofrecerles bebida, Amu pidió un Vodka, Ikuto y Kukkai no pidieron nada.

-¿Ya tienes edad para tomar?-. Preguntó Ikuto un poco extrañado, la chica no parecía mayor de edad…

-¿Te preocupa que me embriague? -. Habló la chica sonriendo dándole un sorbo a la bebida.

-Me preocupa que en tu cordura de ebria te subas a la tarima totalmente apendejada y te pongas a cantar…-. Rio suavemente mostrando unos relucientes dientes perfectos.

Amu no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Pero toda iluminación se perdió cuando de repente apagaron todas las luces, se tensó en su asiento por un momento, pero sabía que no había nada que temer…

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en conmemoración al colegio _Hawk sur les montagnes enneigées _por sus 50 años de enseñanza artística, les tenemos una presentación estelar… Tala Ivanov-. Habló alguien sobre la penumbra, una luz cegadora y totalmente blanca aluzó el centro de la tarima y dejó ver a un chico de cabellos fuego, y de piel muy pálida. Sonrió y abrió los ojos dejando ver unos orbes azul ártico muy hermosos y penetrantes.

_No importa cuánto desprecio hoy me des, dile, que aún así la seguiré amando a usted.  
Dile, que sé que todo tiene un cuándo y un por qué, que no sé cuándo ni por qué sólo sé que me equivoqué…_

El chico a leguas se podía notar que no era francés… no, era una especie de ruso.

_Sé que me ama, pero, ¿Cuál es el pero? Si lo suyo es un ejemplo de que es un amor sincero.  
Pero hasta el mejor guerrero tiene sus fallas y necesita a su dueña para librar sus batallas…_

El chico giraba la vista en todas las direcciones, Kukkai, sin que alguien se diera cuenta, señaló a la chica peli-rosa sentada del otro lado de su mesa, el peli-rojo sonrió divinamente, y bajó de la tarima.

Estuvo dando vuelta por todos los lugares, hasta topar con la chica… Amu sonrió ligeramente al verle directamente a los ojos…

_Que su silueta va rondando en mi cabeza, sueño que sus lindos labios en la frente hoy me besas.  
Que su cintura guarda dentro ese veneno, dile que no soy tan malo, dile que en verdad soy bueno…_

El chico tomó el mentó de la peli-rosa, mientras la luz los alumbraba ligeramente, y él seguía cantando, Amu pensaba que el chico le daría el micrófono para cantar. Kukkai pudo observar como a Ikuto le hervía la sangre y se giraba figurando que el sonido se le estrellaba en los oídos…

El peli-rojo levantó a Amu de la silla extendiéndole la mano, le dio una vuelta y caminó junto con ella hacía la tarima…

_Tal vez no es nada todo lo que te pueda escribir tal vez te duela tanto y no puedas tú entender…  
Que cuatro años te he amado sólo a ti mujer, dile que pase, que mi corazón la espera…_**2**

La guió por las escaleras hasta estar de nuevo en el centro de la tarima… ahí la canción finalizó, pero dándole espacio a otra, un poco más movida. Amu rió esa canción se la sabía de memoria…

Observó a Kukkai sonriéndole y después a Ikuto que sólo la estudiaba de arriba abajo…

-Tu turno de cantar…-. Habló el chico por primera vez, con una voz tan seductora que podría calentar a cualquiera en un santiamén.

Amu guió para ver dónde iba la canción, y colocó el micrófono en el asta y se dispuso a cantar…

_Haré lo posible para capturarte, darte una noche como la que soñaste…  
En una esquina aparte, hablarte, besarte, y arrinconarte…_**3**

Amu sonrió y el chico volvió a tomar el micrófono para finalizar la canción junto a la chica… un estruendoso aplauso se oyó por parte del público, el peli-rojo hizo que la chica bajara y fuera de nuevo hacia su mesa…

La música comenzó a sonar fuertemente mientras el chico desaparecía.

* * *

**L**a noche-madrugada ya estaba más que entrada… gente ebria iba para allá y para acá cayéndose con su propio peso… Amu buscaba fervientemente su mesa, había tomado dos vasos de Vodka, un Martini agitado, y una cerveza _Bud Ligh; _no se sentía ebria para nada, pero sabía que el alcohol pronto se internaría en todo sus ser…

Agudizó la vista para encontrar la mesa, Kukkai se hallaba bailando con una chica, Ikuto sabrá la divinidad dónde estaba, le había perdido el rastro hacía mucho, cuando se tomó el segundo vaso de Vodka, el mismo chico del principio cantaba, parecía más entusiasmado que al principio, guió su mirada hacía donde había estado su mesa.

Pero al girar pudo observar las demás mesas, llenas de mujeres borrachas encima de los hombres, algo simplemente asqueroso. _Juro jamás tomar para ponerme tan apendejada… _Repetía la chica una y otra vez en su cabeza al ver a las chicas sentadas encimas de los hombres…

Caminó, ahora sin rumbo ya que no encontraba su puta mesa, pero algo la sostuvo, más bien alguien la haló hacía sí, y la pegó a su cuerpo más alto que el de ella y sintió algo duro y abultado entre sus glúteos.

-Oye hermosa; te gustaría sentir algo grande entre las piernas…-. Habló alguien en un estado de ebriedad muy grande, se asustó por un momento, al sentir que el alcohol que ella había ingerido estaba comenzando a causar efectos propios…

-Suel…Suéltame…-. Habló la chica sintiendo la voz írsele con cada palabras… -Ikuto suéltame…-. Habló la chica; pensado que sería él, el salón de pronto se tornó oscuro… no podía ver nada, sintió como la giraban para comenzar a lamer su cuello… -Basta…-. Trataba de zafarse pero no podía.

Entonces giró de nuevo, esperando que así le soltaran, pero el mismo alcohol la hacía quedarse donde mismo y no reaccionar, sólo hasta que sintió otro brazo halándola más para al frente aún sin saber qué pasaba…

TE DIJO QUE LA SOLTARAS, IMBÉCIL-. Por un momento; dejó de sentir, sólo pudo mirar aquéllos ojos azules que le gustaban internarse en los suyos antes de que la tomara en sus brazos y cayera presa del alcohol…

Ikuto pudo sostenerla en sus brazos cuando el tipo la soltó. Amu abrió los ojos levemente… pudo observar a su agresor: Alto, piel pálida, cabello azulado, mirada rojiza… el mismo chico de la zapatería… -¿…Kai…?-. Articuló débilmente la chica. Podía verle, no completamente, pero sabía que era él, Kukkai llegó deprisa al oír a su amigo gritar.

Ikuto dejó a la chica en manos de Kukkai para acercársele al chico ebrio. -¿Y A TI QUE TE PASA IMBÉCIL, EH? ¿CREES QUE PUEDES VENIR AQUÍ COMO SI NADA Y AGARRAR A CUANTOS SE TE PEGUE LA GANA? MIRA PENDEJO, TE LE VUELVES A ACERCAR Y LO PRÓXIMO QUE VAS A VER VAN A SER LOS PUÑOS QUE ME REPRESENTAN-. Habló Ikuto fuera de sus casillas. Personas del local giraron a verlo, Kukkai empalideció por que Ikuto también era un poco víctima del alcohol, y no sabía que cosas era capaz de hacer en ese estado.

El chico que cantaba rápidamente bajó. Se colocó enseguida del chico oji-rojo y se lo llevó a grandes zancadas de ahí Kukkai sostuvo a Amu y se levantó para llevarse a Ikuto junto con la chica.

* * *

**E**n todo el trayecto; los dos humanos conscientes, y la otra humana semi-consciente no abrieron la boca.

¿Qué más iba a decir a parte de estupideces? Kukkai estaba un poco disgustado por la forma en que ambos se habían comportado.

Estacionó el auto en la parte central de estacionamiento de maestros y bajó, Amu venía peor que como había estado en el salón, Kukkai la levantó para llevarla mientras Ikuto sólo lo seguía a su lado.

Abrieron el edificio y se dirigieron al tercer piso, hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta del dormitorio de la peli-rosa, fue cuando Ikuto habló:

-De veras que lo siento-. Dijo más para sí, que para el otro; pero la verdad, era que se lo decía a él.

_You say we're not responsible… but we are…  
You wash your hands you come out to clean, you say we're not responsible, but we are…_**4**

Kukkai bien pudo haberle respondido, pero su celular comenzó a sonar como loco dentro de su pantalón. Giró la vista sacándolo.

-¿Diga?

_-Ven ahora mismo y explícame qué madres pasó en el salón._

-Ya voy Tadase.

Colgó el celular, mientras Ikuto abría la puerta del dormitorio. Entraron y Kukkai colocó a la chica inconsciente en la cama.

-Tadase está furioso, cuida que Amu no se caiga consigo misma, por favor…-. Habló el castaño, olvidándose por un momento de que su amiga estaba también un poco ebrio. Cerró la puerta delicadamente y sus pasos se oyeron por el pasillo.

Ikuto se sentó en la cama, a los pies de la chica; decidió meditar un poco la situación. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba sacando de nuevo esa faceta suya? No podía hacerlo, no por el momento, debía conocer primero a fondo las intenciones de la chica. No era como que se trajera algo entre manos, pero era actriz… su vida misma podía ser una actuación.

Rebarbó en la idea de que primero debía conocer el fondo de la chica para tomar una decisión coherente en el asunto.

Unos gemidos entrecortados salieron de lo más recóndito de la habitación, giró la vista para todos lados, encontrando una lamparita de noche que aluzaba muy levemente. La encendió, mirando a la chica retorcerse en la cama.

Movía las piernas subiendo su vestido sin querer, Ikuto no podía evitar observarla y preguntarse él mismo ¿Debería despertarla? Probablemente no. La chica volvió a moverse apretando los ojos fugazmente y subiendo sus manos…

-Amu…-. La zarandeó poquito para que la chica despertara. Abrió esas orbes adormiladas para encontrarse con un par de ojos zafiros mirándole directamente.

-Mmmmh…-. Pronunció levemente, no podía hablar, en su cordura no había espacio para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en esos ojos.

-Amu, estás drogada… no debiste tomar…-. Habló Ikuto rozando la mejilla de la chica, a lo que ella soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-I…Ikuto…-. Habló ella, colocando una mano en el pecho tibio del joven. Ikuto sólo guió su mirada a su pecho, tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya y la colocó a un lado de su costado.

-Descansa, mañana hablamos, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco-. Dijo el chico, mientras como en su cabeza miles de ideas comenzaban a revolotear al ver a la chica en ese estado. La chica cerró los ojos. Tal vez, descansaría, pero él no quería irse…

No quería dejar de verla… para mañana ella no recordaría ni siquiera que había ido a una fiesta. Se sentó a su lado del pecho de la chica, observó, por primera vez en toda la noche, que el vestido era totalmente transparente en la parte superior, y que eso que brillaba era un sostén con diamantes.

Dirigió su vista a aquel rostro pasivo de la chica… labios entre abiertos, y que desprendían un aliento tibio, estuvo tentado a detenerse… pero nadie lo estaba observando…

Guió su mano a los labios tersos de la chica, después de observarle embelesado… guió también sus labios a los de ella… aprisionándolos contra los suyos.

Pudo sentir que la chica seguía dormida, pero él podía sentir mil y una sensaciones dentro de sí, placer, obnubilándole los sentidos, arraigándosele en los sesos, capturando miles de imágenes en su cerebro guardándolas por el resto de su vida dentro de sí.

Abrió un poco más la boca buscando un poco más de contacto, pero tal parecía claramente nunca llegar, se movió rápidamente colocándose casi encima de ella a horcajadas, pero lo suficientemente sigiloso como para no despertarla, sentía todo un mar de corrientes eléctricas desplazándosele de aquí a allá por todo el cuerpo sin poder hacer nada para amortiguarlas.

Sabía que la chica no se daba cuenta; ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando, y eso era lo que más aumentaba su capacidad de deseo que lo inducía al máximo clímax apresurado. Abrió los ojos descubriendo en efecto, que la chica seguía mucho más que dormida.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

Fue ahí cuando reaccionó y en su cordura no había más espacio para pensar que no fuera en el sonido del eco de sus pensamientos martillándole por dentro. En su incesante culpa que ahora le carcomía cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Se levantó rápidamente de encima de la chica, agitó el rostro una y otra vez. Salió de ahí, hecho una bala llena de un torbellino de sensaciones de culpabilidad…

**S**e levantó de golpe. No recordaba a qué horas había llegado a su habitación, mucho más importante no recordaba haber salido del salón. Giró en busca de su celu

* * *

lar, y efectivamente, justo como lo había pensado se le había hecho tarde. Mucho.

Debía estar en menos de dos horas en su salón si no quería dejar a sus alumnos plantados y a él, sin llamarle. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, abrió un cajón de su armario, sacó ropa interior limpia, su toalla y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Se le dificultaba mucho el acostumbrarse a ese ritmo de vida. Es decir, ella nunca había sido consciente del todo el peso que se cargaba sobre los profesores al ser bueno, profesores. Era una friega tremenda que debía llevar para que su carrera no se viniera abajo,

Salió tan rápido como entró, le quedaba media hora para llegar al salón… cuando hubo terminado; aspiró aire hondamente, hasta que se le clavara como mil dagas al corazón… le llamaría. Era la única manera de tener algo pero a la vez no tenerlo, estaba casi segura que lo lograría… pero aún no sabía muy bien cómo.

Y entonces marcó los números… ¿Sólo era por su carrera, no? Sí, debía convencerse a sí misma de que así era, aunque en realidad, no lo fuera…

* * *

_If… they… hurt… you…  
They… hurt… me… too…_**5**

**E**l corazón se le agitó por un momento. Reconocía ese número, Kukkai se lo había dado… y no era exactamente como que deseara verlo… no ahora…

Pero sabía que si no contestaba ahora, estaría insistiendo, sabía que era por aquello, y no era como que los martilleos incesantes se hubieran acabado… pero por lo menos pudo mitigarles… así que respiró, hondo, entrecortándosele al camino… pero al final, tomando la fuerza necesaria para contestar…

-¿Hola?

_-Ikuto… ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi clase de Teatro? Tengo una oferta que proponerte…_

Por un momento, su corazón volvió a latir… no del modo que esperaba… pero había vuelto a vivir…

-Claro, voy para allá.

Colgaron al mismo tiempo; se paralizó por un momento… ¿No había nada que temer… verdad? No, para nada.

* * *

**M**ientras caminaba por la plaza principal, observaba a sus alumnos de aquí para allá, chicas viendo a los muchachos de futbol corres y los chicos de futbol americano viendo a las porristas entrenar… sonrió, queriendo volver a ser adolescente, tal vez sin duda la mejor etapa de su vida…

_No I'm not saying "I'm sorry"  
One day; meet me we'll meet again…_**6**

Se congeló donde se había quedado parado sólo un instante… reconocía ese timbre, parecía que le había invocado… giró, sacando su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón… no era posible que esto le pasara… no ahora.

-¿Hola?-. Maldijo a los vientos que su voz hubiera salido tan avergonzada…

_-Hola príncipe…-._ Dejó de respirar… dejó de sentir…

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

No me maten. No me maten. No me maten, siento sus miradas inquisitivas hasta acá, perdón, perdón, esperen; no hay perdón para mí lo sé… Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué quieren que pase? Díganme qué quieren y lo pondré, conforme al fic, OBVIO.

**1. **_Corazón violento._ JotDogs!  
**2.** _Dile._ Crasek ft. McManhy.  
**3.** _Prrrum._ Cosculluela ft. Wisin&Yandel.  
**4.** _We are. _Anna Johnson.  
**5.** _All about us._ T.a.T.u.  
**6.** _Closer to the edge._ 3O seconds to mars.

Owari. Renné.


End file.
